


Don’t mind me, I’ll just be in the corner having another existential crisis.

by Dawnfighter07



Series: Requests! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: This was a request that I got on Tumblr, I just thought I would post it here!
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Series: Requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Don’t mind me, I’ll just be in the corner having another existential crisis.

You waited at the bar for your two friends, Kakashi and Yamato. As lazy as Kakashi was he asked for your help with planning some trainings for Team 7, you were going to say no because you knew Kakashi was going to make you do all the work and take it, but he sweetened the pot with bring Yamato along who offered to pay for the drinks and food. And who can say no to endless sake and spending time with Yamato? Definitely not you. 

You sighed deeply but when you felt a hand on your back you broke out into a smile. "Sorry we're late." 

You turned around to the silver haired man. "Let me guess, got lost on the path of life?" You laughed when Yamato sighed heavily when Kakashi shrugged. "It's fine you two, sit down so I can do all the legwork and you can get me drunk." 

They followed your orders, as drinks were ordered and food was brought to the table you were planning a very rigorous training exercise for the three little ninjas. 

"Think Naruto can survive this?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at you suspiciously. 

You took a large sip of sake from your glass. "The one I would be worried about is Sai, but you two don't get stuck with the big softies." You smiled at the two men sitting in front of you. "Team 7 has so much power and with you two leading the team they will succeed." 

You could see the blush creeping onto their cheeks. "That being said, I'm going to get more sake." You stood from your seat and made your way to the bar. 

While you waited you could overhear them talking. "You like Y/N don't you?" Kakashi teased Yamato. 

"Senpai please don't start this again." You could hear Yamato sigh, well he wasn't denying it. 

"Yamato, if you like them ask them out on a date, it's not that hard!" Kakashi let out a laugh. "Just go out for Ramen."

"Just go out for Ramen." Yamato mocked him and continued to grumble. You decided this was the best time to save the poor man from his senpains ruthlessness. 

"Are you picking on him again Kakashi?" You teased sitting down again with more bottles. 

"Nah I would never pick on him." Kakashi lied through his teeth. "That being said I'm gonna take my leave, you two have fun now okay?~" He sang out as he sauntered out of the bar. 

You sat with a pouty Yamato, he kept grumbling about stupid Kakashi, you couldn't help but smile. "Yamato, you okay cutie?" 

He went stiff and the nickname. "Why ask?" 

You giggled taking a sip from your drink. "I overheard Kakashi teasing you. Don't take it to heart okay?" 

The look on his face was amazing, priceless. It looks like his soul left his body. He forced himself to sit in the corner of the booth. "Don't mind me, I'll just be in the corner having another existential crisis." 

You let out a loud laugh, how was he this cute? "So how about tomorrow night, Ramen on me?" 

He turned to look at you with a hopeful smile. "Sounds great."


End file.
